Ice
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: It's the middle of winter and Dib misses the bus. He and Zim are forced to walk home in the same direction. What will happen? Read on to find out! *It's simply them being friends, but it can be seen as romance if you want it to be so.*


**I saw a photo of this and found it extremely funny. It was, as you've already guessed, a photo of Zim slipping on the ice. But I added a few things to make it even more awesome! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Zim walked out of the Skool. The entire world had been covered in a white substance the human's called 'snow'. At least it had stopped falling from the sky. It didn't sting him as much as rain did, but if it melted on his skin he was doomed. So he was sure to wipe it off him as soon as he entered a building. The other human children shoved passed him and piled into the bus. Zim never took the bus. Sitting in a class room was bad enough. But an entire ride with smelly, annoying, loud human children was where Zim drew the line. Gaz walked up the steps and entered the bus. Zim raised an eyebrow. Where was Dib-stick? The bus doors shut and the veical took off. Zim shrugged and walked down the steps. He turned around as the doors burst open.

"Darn it!" Dib shouted. Zim smirked at this and continued on his way. Dib hopped down the steps and dreadfully found himself walking behind Zim. Dib's house was a mere ten blocks away from Zim's. Although, that really isn't that close is it? Well, it was much to close for Dib to feel comfortable anyway. Dib walked only a few paces behind Zim and this made the alien very uncomfortable. He mumbled something to himself and suddenly screamed as he slipped. Dib raised an eyebrow at this. "Clumsy little alien sc-AH!" Dib slipped down right next to Zim on the ice. "Ice, great, just what I need today."

"Ice? What is this 'ice' you speak up Dib-stick?" Zim asked standing up. His legs wobbled a bit but he was able to stand. Dib followed his lead but was a little bit more unsteady on his feet.

"It's hardened water, and it's very slipper-EEE!" Dib squealed as he slipped again. Zim laughed. But the shaking of his shoulders caused him to lose his balance and he tripped as well. Both boys lay on the their backs staring at the sky. Dib stood up again and Zim did the same. Both tripped again but found balance as they grabbed onto each others arms. They looked at each other. Zim tried to pull away but they both nearly toppled over.

"Truce?" Zim mumbled. Dib nodded.

"Fine," he hissed. Both boys shifted so that they hung onto each other as they waked down the slippery sidewalk. "Whoa! WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoaWhoa!" Dib yelled as he started to fall backwards. Zim stuck his left foot into the snow and grabbed onto Dib's arm tightly. He gave a firm jerk and pulled him back up to his feet. After Dib mumbled a thank you they grabbed onto each others arms around and started to walk forward.

"AH!" they screamed together as they fell onto the ice again. Zim tried to stand up but tripped again and nearly slid down the hill they were on top of. He hummed in thought and looked down to see his house not to far from where they were now. Just at the bottom of the hill not that he thought about it. He smirked and grabbed Dib's wrist. He gasped in surprise as Zim stood. Dib didn't like that look on his face.

"Zim, what are you thinking?" he said worriedly. Zim merely smirked at him. Dib looked at the hill and put one and one together. He stared at Zim wide eyed. "You're not - you are, aren't you?" Dib looked at the hill. Gaz was always telling him to be fun. He took a deep breath and was able to return Zim's smirk. "Let's roll." Zim turned to the hill.

"GERONIMO!" both screamed and slid down the hill as if it were some sort of super slide. At first Dib screamed in surprise, but then he started laughing. And Zim did as well. This was awesome! The wind blew passed Zim's body at extreme speeds and Dib's glasses nearly fell off. Good thing he had made sure his wig was on tight today, or else it would fall off. Dib made himself spin around in a circle and he laughed a little harder.

"Whoo-hoo! YEAH!" Dib screamed. Zim's laughter grew louder at this and he whooped too. This was fun! Although, his butt was getting cold. Zim grabbed onto the fence in front of his house and grabbed Dib's wrist to make him stop as well. Both were laughing as they stood up. They held onto the fence so they didn't fall on the ice again. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"That was kinda fun," Zim admitted. Dib nodded in agreement. Both looked up to the top of the hill and laughed a bit more. That was the craziest thing they had ever done! And they'd both done some crazy things. (I'd go down the list but it's a bit long).

"Hey, I've got some hot coco at my house, want some?" Dib asked. They due simply stared at each other a moment. Did one walk home change what they thought about each other? No, but giving up being enemies for day wasn't really a bad thing. Zim nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Good lord, I can't feel my butt." Dib laughed as they walked down the street to his house.

"Yeah, me neither," he said. Both boys burst out laughing as they skidded down the ice on the way to Dib's house. Zim hated water, but ice? Ice was FUN!

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review! ^-^**


End file.
